The Call"
by Shinigamis Angel1
Summary: If you couldn't tell, this is a songfic from the BackstreetBoys song "The Call". EXCEPT...I used the GW Boys!


Authors Note: O.O Uh? What was I smoking; -_-' I do not know.  
Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Backstreet Boys or GundamWing! Even though I wish I had something to do with GW. I picked the song "The Call" because my favorite colors are black and blue and that was the name of the BSB cd, "Black & Blue". This is also the only song I like on the cd ^_^".  
To Clarrify: I am swithching words around from "The Call" lyrics.  
  
  
PAST DAY...  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, it's me, what's up Relena?  
I'm sorry, listen, I'm gonna be late tonight so DON'T stay up and wait for me, OK?"  
"Where are you Heero?"  
"Say that again?"  
"Hello, You still there Heero?"  
"You're really dropping out, I think my battery must be low  
Listen if you can hear me we're goin' to a place nearby, alright?  
Gotta go!"  
  
"Okay I know what your thinking, "How'd This pop up?" But Let me explain how my man Heero got himself in this!"  
  
DUO'S STORY OF WHAT HAPPEND...  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERO! Heero! Where are you?",sighed Relena. Relena had just started "dateing" Heero. Well at least she called it dating. Heero called it "bothering", or "stalking", and even "annoying"! Whatever it was called he had Relena thinking they were dating. "What the hell do you WANT!" All of a sudden Relena walked in, "Wa'd you say hunny?" "I said yes?" "Oh, well, someone is on the phone." 'Thank God',Heero whisperd.   
  
(A/N: No, Heero and Relena ARE NOT living with eachother. Relena is simply visiting Heero.)  
  
"HEY BUDDY!" yelled a VERY familiar voice.  
"Hey, Duo." replied Heero while streching the phone back to his ear.  
"You commin?" asked Duo.   
"Comming with you where?" Heero questioned.  
"Oh, I'm such a baka! I was wonderin' if you wanna run away from Relena and hang out with me and the other dudes?"  
"Where?"  
"Mexico."  
"Uh?"  
"Come on! Think, No Relena."  
"Fine. When?"  
"Right Now."  
Heero looked out the window only to see his buddies out side waiting for him. He quickly grabbed his jacket and went out the door. "Where you going Heero?" "Somewhere! Bye." Heero ran out the door leaving Relena's question unanswered. They were off.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER...  
  
"HOLA MEXICO!" Shouted Duo. "I would not be suprised if they threw us out right now." Smirked Wufei. "Now what?" asked Trowa. "Look", said Quatre," a night club." "That's where then!" Duo charged the car towards the club. Once there, they noticed that they fit right in! Duo ran towards the bar. Quatre and Trowa took a seat. Wufei complained about justice and said he would stay in the car. Heero just followed Duo. "Ahhhh, TackQuila or Bloody Mary, or just plane old whiskie?" asked Duo. "Uh, Bloody Mary?" "Okay, 2 BLOODY MARY'S" Shouted Duo. "Ja Bango" shouted the bar tender. A few minutes later, ther drinks were done. "Esta Aqui!" "Gracias Senior." "Pornada!" "You know spanish?"asked Heero. "No, I just wanted to come to a Spanish speaking country. Of course I do!" proclaimed Duo standing up boldly. "Oh brother, shouldn't have asked." "So, what shall we do?" asked Quatre. "Well, we could go hang out with Heero and Duo at the bar." answered Trowa. They both turned there heads toward the bar only to see Duo boasting and Heero rolling his eyes. All of a sudden Wufei walked in a sat down with them. "Hi Wufei. What made you wanna come in? I thought you thought this was injustice?" questioned Quatre. "Shut-up Winner!" shouted Wufei, "Where is Yuy and the Baka." He comanded. Trowa pointed to the bar. Wufei left.   
  
INTERUPTION WITH THE PRESENT  
  
"HOLD IT!"  
"What?"   
"Duo, you are taking so long to explain one little story!"  
"Little, LITTLE! You call this story little Heero!"  
"Yes."  
"It isn't so little if the BackstreetBoys wrote a song about it!"  
"Anyways."  
"Fine Heero. Go ahead. Tell them."  
  
HEERO'S VERSION OF THE PAST...  
  
"Let me tell you the story 'bout the call that changed my destiny,  
Me and the pilots went out, just to end up in misery,  
I was about to go home and there she was standing in front of me,  
She said "Hi, I got a little place nearby, wanna go?"  
I should have said "No!"  
Relena's was waiting for me  
But I called Relena up and said,  
"Listen Relena, I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
Say again, you're dropping out, my battery is low  
Just so you know, we're goin' to a place nearby  
Gotta go!"  
Now two years gone, nothing's been won  
I can't take it back what's done is done  
Her friend Dorthy found out  
That she wasn't the only one  
And it gives me lots of pride, that Relena's not by my side  
I'm so happy I made that call a lie!"  
  
BACK TO THE PRESENT...  
  
"BORING! Plane old BORING!"  
"Hey, it was fast AND I didn't put them to sleep."  
"But where was the action? Suspense? Funnieness!?"  
"Excuse me if I got straight to the point."  
"You're boring, Heero!"  
"Omae O..."  
"Kosoru. The next word is Kosoru. See how boring you are? People already know what you're gonna say! Ah! Forget it! I am going to continue with MY story!"  
"Go ahead."  
  
  
DUO'S CONTINUING OF WHAT HAPPEND...  
  
Wufei walked up to the bar and sat next to Heero. Duo continued his babbling. "AND another thing!" "What, What, What is it?" "Wufei has his hair put up in a really tight pony tail which is cutting of the circulation to his brain! AND he has a big shiny forehead! AND..." "SHUT-UP, DUO!" Scream Heero. Wufei looked ready to kill the Deathscythe pilot! "That is it we are LEAVING!" said Heero who was going to go get Quatre and Trowa. "But..." "NOW!" Duo and Wufei followed Heero and the others to the door. All of a sudden, "Hi yah chico's! Where yah headin'?" Duo's jaw dropped. A pretty hispanic girl walked up to them. "Helloooooooo, Chica." Cried Duo pushing Heero aside. The girl sighlently laughed and looked up. "My names Duo." "Heero." " I'm Trowa." "Wufei." Everyone looked at Quatre. "Mi llamo Quatre." "Uhm, Mi llamo Catalina." Stated the girl. "So what were you guys gonna do?" "Nothing, hottie." said He...  
  
  
INTERUPTION WITH THE PRESENT...  
  
"HEY!"  
"What?"  
"You were the one who called her a hottie! Not me!"  
"Yes, You were."  
"No, that was you! I am not that dense."  
"Heero. Admit it. You liked her."  
"Duo! You liked her."  
"So what if I did?"  
"Both of You! Shut-up!"  
"Kate? What are you doing!"  
"I am ending this story right now!"  
"You can't do that! I was just about to explain Heero's crush!"  
"I never had a crush!"  
"Both of You!"  
"Kate, please let the story continue, considering no matter what you can't stop the story."  
"You know what? I am going to continue the story!"  
"But...But... I didn't get to finish!"  
"Excuse me. I have a story to finish!  
  
  
  
MY EXPLANATION...  
  
They went clubbing.  
Heero and the guys meet a girl.  
They end up staying at her place.  
Dorthy and Hilde catch Heero.  
They tell Relena.  
Relena has not talked to Heero in two years.  
The End  
  
  
  
Author'sEndNote: I still haven't found out what I was smoking. If you think you know what I have been smoking R&R me. I really need help but, please R&R me on this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
